Just a little emotion chapter 1
by SketchyDrone
Summary: For this you'll kinda need to take the characters out of how you normally view them. I'm using the same names and appearances. But, slightly different backgrounds and such. And Kenny is syill poor as shit.


glance at my work chart and sigh. I don't have much checked off. but it's not MY fault I've been in the hospital. How was I supposed to know that Roy was going to collect early? How was I supposed to know he'd be on that street. How was I supposed to know he was waiting for me?  
Thanks to Roy, I was only going to make 8 dollars this week. Maybe I could work my ass off and get 50. I doubt it though. I sigh and walk over to the sink to begin my endlessly long day of work. While I'm working I let my mind wander to that boy. The impossibly hot guy who saved my ass. Roy and his stupid ass thugs were actually nice enough to dump my body off near a hospital. I felt so pathetic, I couldn't even make my way to the doors that weren't even 5 feet from me. But Craig could. He noticed me after I had been laying there for about a hour. At that point I couldn't breath. I can't remember much of what happened. But, i do remember him holding me in his arms. Then doctors,  
then IV's and some stupid mask thing. And then darkness. When I had woken up Craig was sitting there with his awesome black hair that poked out from underneath his hat. His gray-blue icy eyes that I swear to god could shoot lasers if they wanted to. He seemed so relieved when I woke up. Which was weird, because I didn't even know this guy until then. Why should he give a crap about me? He could have dammed well let me die if he wanted to. But he didn't. He actually stayed with me until they released me.  
We talked a lot in that month. One time he asked me why my girlfriend and parents hadn't come to see me yet. I couldn't help but laugh at the girlfriend remark. I asked him what the hell made him think I had a girlfriend. He blushed a little (He even blushed hot. How the hell do you do that? Blushing is CUTE. But this goddamned guy made it undeniably hot. What the hell?) His response was "well, you look like...uh..." And just trailed off. We wound up dropping the subject. I had told him where I work too. Except I didn't tell him I was pulling 12 hour days and doing 4 different jobs in the same place. I just told him I was a waiter from 1 to 5.  
I glanced at the clock. 12:41. My break started 6 minutes ago. I quickly shut off the water and ran out of the building. When I reached my apartment complex I took the stairs instead of the elevator. (It was a hell of a lot faster).  
I jammed my key into the locks and used my whole body to force my door open. Every time I came home I probably looked really pissed off. When in reality, that was the only way to get the door open. When I got in I threw the door closed and re-did all the locks (to much shit goes down in my neighborhood) I stepped over all the crap on my floor and made my way to my bed room. I made sure my oh-so beautifully mildew stained, barred window's blinds where totally shut and began changing into my waiters clothes.  
My mind drifted over to Craig. I had told him when and where i work... I wonder if he'll show up... No! no. no. no. I can't think about him. He's probably not even gay. Like my last boyfriend... I shuttered a bit and looked over at my bed. That's where he... did it. I had been so in love with that asshole I couldn't even see what was really going on. Really, this guy was just bumming off me. I thought he was soo cool for not minding that we could only used the water for 5 minutes at a time. I didn't even care when he hit me. I thought it was all my fault. I shouldn't have made him mad. I had thought he loved me. Yeah-fuckin-right. I couldn't rip my eyes away from my disgusting bed. Where that disgusting asshole did disgusting things... He had been really pissed off that night. Something about me stealing all his heroin. Which was bullshit because, yeah I did do drugs. but I'm not dumb enough to go for the heavy stuff. I had just waiting for him to hit me. But he never did. Instead he ripped off my cloths, climbed on top of me and well... the night went on. I thought for so long that I shouldn't have been so upset by it. I thought he was my boyfriend and had every right to do whatever he wanted. I wound up calling one of those rape-hotline things. They asked me bull carp like, "did you agree to it?" and "Were either of you under the influence of drugs or alcohol?" Like I would actually tell them.  
Turns out why I felt so "violated" or whatever is because it was "sexual assault". But, even after that I stayed with that ass. He actually didn't hit me as much and it turned into sex. I got used to it after a while. One day when I came home he was with some bitch and they where all over our bed. I left the house in tears and went to Roy. I got a new drug dealer that night. When I got back to the restaurant I was late by 5 minutes and Kate (my manager) was pretty pissed. So she didn't give and time to even set my bag down, she just put to me straight to work. My first costumer (to my surprise and utter delight) was Craig. He was looking at some of the other people then noticed he approaching. He leaned back in his chair and let a tiny smile etch its way into his lips. "Hey" he said coolly. "Hey" I grinned "can I get you started with anything to drink? Or an appetizer?" He laughed a little and cooed "So professional" I grinned even more (and probably looked like a retard) "pretty much, so how have you been?" "Meh" he shrugged "I've actually kinda missed you". My face dropped at that. Funny, Cartman had said the same thing not too long ago. Which only reminded me even more that Craig was probably not gay. He studied me with an expression I couldn't really place "Kenny? You okay dude?" I looked at him he sounded actually concerned. But, people were good at faking. I was too. I grinned once more and said "Yeah totally fine! I just thought about something my pissy boss said. So, we gonna talk all day or do you actually want something?" He returned the grin with a simple smile, "Yeah sure, can I get a Pepsi?"  
"Sure thing!" I scribbled it down and walked away as coolly as I could manage. 


End file.
